HoneyBee
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: A one shot Alex Riley/Miz slash fic, its a fluffy little number on Valentines day just because I felt like it! Rated teen for a bit of swearing, and its humor because Mike is simply funny.  Enjoy


I had a sudden burst of inspiration for this one shot fic. Its so fluffy im going to die! Anyways heheh I hope whoever reads this enjoy's it :) The pairing is Miz/Alex Riley. I have been trying to write one on their break up but im just too broken hearted right now, its just too soon. I cannot believe it happened! Sure Miz was kinda an ass but still, they were my babies! My OTP and now its over *sob*...Ignore me.

ON TO THE FLUFF!

Dedicated to my Alex, and my Miz and Alex muses who refuse to leave me be.

Mike huffed, jogging up the stairs still clad in his elegant custom made Armani suit, a large black brief case in hand. He had a meeting to day with Vince McMahon, at first he thought yeah that would be fine, and he would be back in time for his and Alex's romantic valentine's day dinner. It would be harder this year to work in that small little thing for just them but they were trying. Mike finally reached the last stair, the unusually quiet hall way filled with the sounds of his heavy panting. But even though all he wanted to do was gulp down air, as soon as his foot touched the floor he was off in a run, dodging around people, the colorful art works hanging on the walls flying past him. His calf were aching, throbbing him as he rounded another corner, coming within only inches of smacking into a larger man carrying a box. For a professional wrestler he sure wasnt cut out for all this running.

He finally caught site of his door, at the end of this winding maze of hall ways, he was running so fast he almost couldn't catch himself when he reached his door, making him step on the beautiful bouquet of bright red roses on his welcome Matt. The smaller man only realized he had even stepped on them because of the rather loud crunching sound his new shoes made while crushing them, and even that sound of the elegant gift being destroyed was almost lost for the blood rushing in his ears. Mike dropped his suit case, lifting his foot off the roses slowly. Though the once gorgeous red roses were now bent and broken, he let a small smile turn the corners of his mouth up. He reached down, in the slowest act he had made since leaving the office room of Vince McMahon. His fingers curled around the elegant stems, his other hand sliding under the pedals to lift the neatly wrapped bunch of flowers. The man couldn't help but coo at roses. Mike slipped the room key from his pocket and jammed it in the hole, turning it and unlocking his door.

He let out a soft sigh as the air conditioning of the room slapped him in the face while he made his way in, gently setting the flowers on his bed, and sitting the brief case down on the table with little concern for it. Mike didn't have time to change, he just grabbed up his small portable computer carrier, glanced at himself in the mirror; stopping to run his fingers through his hair and wink at his reflection, the man once again gathered the flowers, cradling them to his chest he stepped out the room. While walking back the way he had came he checked to make sure he had his phone and wallet in his pockets, not wanting to forget anything and have to come back. He really didn't have the time, he would hate to keep his lover waiting. Speaking of his lover, Mike was checking his flowers over to see if there was any tag or verification of who had sent them, though he already knew.

The drive to his restaurant started out nice and easy, traffic flowing without a hitch, but being just his luck he just had to hit a traffic jam.

.Wonderful.

Mike let out a frustrated groan, smacking the steering wheel with a small growl. Might as well call Alex and let him know he was going to be late. He grumbled to himself, the sounds filling the car. Mike himself didn't like the quiet so yes, he had music going but there wasn't a damn good song on the radio. Only some meaningless rap turns flying through his speakers. The phone rang twice before he could hear his lovers deep masculine voice floating in through his receiver.

"Mike?"

"Yeah, hey baby."

"Hey! How's it going? I was getting a bit worried, you were supposed to be here like, thirty minutes ago."

Thirty minutes...that didn't sound right. Mike glanced at his watching, cocking his head to the side, by his watch he had only been five minutes late...No wonder Vince was glaring at him like he had been.

This was just his day.

"Oh..." Mike answered lamely, his voice assuring Alex he was not in a pleasant mood so far.

"What are you doing? You okay? You going to be here soon?"

"Im fine...just...irritated and struck in traffic." A sigh. "Yes, ill be there although im not quiet sure WHEN." The man grouched

Alex struggled to stifle his chuckle.

"Anything you can do to pass time babe?"

"Fuck no...The radio is stupid, and all I have is my phone."

There was a hum as Alex considered something. "Turn it to 93.7 Alright? Text me when you got it. Don't ask. Ill see you when you get here okay?"

"Fine...Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

And the line went dead. Mike let out another small growl from the back of his throat, his rough finger carelessly jabbing the channel's on the radio, landing on the one Alex's had wanted him to go to with a scowl. He text his lover he was on the station without even glancing at his phone, he was expert with his cell. Mike listened carefully to the man taking valentine's day requests on the station with little amusement until a certain voice perked his ears up.

"Hello?"

"Hey caller, your on air with Steven, what can I do ya for?"

"You can play me a song for my boyfriend. He is stuck in traffic and sounds like he is having a bad day."

"Boyfriend?" The man echoed, surprise evident in his voice. "Uh, sure, what song and why?"

The familiar voice didn't miss a beat. "Well, we were riding home one evening, and this just happened to be the day I finally told him how I felt, he felt the same and we kinda had our first kiss."

"Kinda?"

"Well yeah, we were both a bit shy so...it wasnt much of a kiss but it counted, anyways," He cleared his throat. "This was playing at the time even though neither of us are big on country."

"So what song sir?"

"Honey Bee, by Blake Shelton."

"Alright, thank you for calling, anything you wanna say to your lover?"

There was a small pause before a deep rumbling chuckle could be heard. "Yeah, Mikey I hope this passes the time, and if you got your flowers, they are from me...And knowing you like I do, ya didnt see the card in them so enjoy our song and your card baby, love." And he hung up, immediately after the all to familiar beat of their song began.

Mike just sat in wonder, a goofy grin on his face. Yes his lover was awesome...He reached over in the passenger seat, picking the flowers up delicately and reaching into the bundle of pedals. Sure enough he felt a square hardened piece of paper. Alex knew him too well. He withdrew the card, glancing it over once. It was small, pink and blue with a big heart on it. Simple and sweet, just like their love...

He flipped the card open, just glancing over the corny lovey shit on the inside flap, focusing more on the other side where he found a sweet poem in his lovers sloppy scrawl.

_**M** - My lover_

_**I** - Incredibly AWESOME_

_**K**- Kicking John's ass_

_**E** - Everything to me._

_**M** - In The Bank_

_Mike Mizanin I love you. _

Mike giggled at his lovers sad attempt at a poem for him. It just mattered that Alex had put forth enough effort to try. He sat in silence for a moment, running his finger tips over his lovers writing and listening to their song..Just as it ended the cars began flowing again. It had been at least an hour...And Mike had not noticed due to his lover...Alex was too good to be true, he adored how the man always seemed to know what to do with him.

Mike arrived at the restaurant, rushing inside with his computer carrier he found a seat and sat down, just taking a moment to himself. No, Mike unlike other women and men coming for dinner had not even looked for his lover, knowing he wouldn't be here. Alex was in Tampa with Drew McIntyre right now...They didn't see each other as much since their on air break up. He hated it...he wouldn't be able to kiss his lover, have dinner with him on Valentines day...But it couldn't be helped. He opened his lap top, sitting it on the table in front of him and turning it on, waiting for it to load he ordered his food. Mike immediately found himself in his and Alex's chat room. He greeted the screen with a bright toothy grin, but on Alex's side it was empty...just the back of his hotel room.

Mike absently wondered if maybe Alex had given up and went home after a while, he was supposed to go to a restaurant just like Mike had.

"Alex...Where are you." The shorter man sighed into the computer, his head in his hands. Some valentines day this was...

"Im right here..." Mike Jumped as a chin was rested on his shoulder, he looked up in his computer to see himself on his side but instead of Alex being where he should, staring at him from his own computer, he was in Mike's small square..He was here.

"Alex!" Mike turned, scrambling to stand up he flung his arms around Alex's neck, pulling the large man flush against his chest.

"Hey Mikey." Alex cooed into his ear, pecking his temple, the goofy grin not leaving his face. He had planned this out a week ago, knowing he would be in Tampa he set up flights in secret to make sure he could be here, just for this dinner here with his lover. Alex pulled back a bit, looking down at Mike as the smaller man brushed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"You are supposed to be in Tampa!" Mike was giddy like a child and it showed, all Alex could do was laugh at his lover, shaking his head and pressing another kiss to Mike's lips, this one firm, passionate before sitting himself across from the awesome Miz and motioning the waiter over so he himself could order.

The dinner went wonderfully, the two men laughed and joked, holding hands beneath the table as the spoke. The food was well done, both of the superstars enjoying it, neither wanting the night to end but it had to come to an close some time. Alex, no matter how bad he wanted to couldn't stay and Mike, though he wanted to plead with his lover he didn't want to make good bye as hard as it always seemed to be with them, it was inevitable...

The two stood outside the restaurant, at Alex's truck, kissing for what seemed like hours, the slow passionate kissing that left you breathless and begging for more of what they simply couldn't have tonight. Alex pulled away, sighing softly and glancing his watch.

He had to go.

"Alright Mikey, you know what time it is." His smile was sad, but oh so loving on the blue eyed man who was resting against him.

"Noooo." It was a whine, and of course we all know the Miz would NEVER whine about anything, it was shocking to say the least. Alex chuckled, placing one last lingering kiss to Mike's lips. "Call me when you get home baby."

On his was back home, Mike couldnt help but speed. Not just because he was tired and ready to shed his clothes and sleep, he wanted to hear Alex's voice one more time for the night. He didn't take the stairs like he had in the beginning, this time he walked them, his thoughts doing the running this time around while Mike trudged to his empty hotel room. He hated the quiet, hated the loneliness.

The door was closed and locked, his computer sat back in the corner and his clothes joining it. Mike was tired, his legs still ached, and really, he didn't feel like taking a shower tonight, he would catch one in the morning before heading off to the next city, for now he slipped off everything but his boxers, picking up a large shirt from his suit case, he had snagged it from his lover, he simply had to have something of the D.C. natives with him, he slept easier. Mike slipped Alex's shirt over his head, inhaling the deep masculine scent of old spice and something unique to Alex. The man flipped on the T.V. to make the quiet go away, and picked up his phone. The number was dialed with little to no thought, Mike's fingers knowing it by heart.

"Hey Mikey."

"Alex."

There was a comfortable pause in which Mike let his eyes slip shut, warm under the covers. Alex was watching the road, listening with a smile at his lovers already rather labored breathing.

"Tired Mike?"

"Very.." Was the answer received, swallowed by a yawn.

"You could have just text me if you were that tired baby."

Mike knew this but there was nothing like going to sleep with the sound of Alex's breathing keeping him company.

"I had to call you though...Hear you say you love me before bed." Mike had that recorded on his phone, Alex knew but didn't say anything about it. In stead he chuckled at his lover. "Well I love you Mikey, sleep tight."

Mike's tired smile could be clearly seen in Alex's head as the man responded. "Love you too Alex."

It was quiet for sometime before Alex heard Mike's deep snoring. The man kissed his phone, muttering one last "Happy valentine's day Mikey." Before flipping his phone shut and going back to gazing at the long black road before him, wishing he could be with the shorter man, cuddling him close under the blankets, he even wanted to be there for the time in the middle of the night where the Ohio native stole all the covers and Alex had to fight for them back. Alex smiled though, soon he would be there, until then he would have to deal with the simple phone calls every day and Mike could deal with the dream he was currently having of blond hair and strong arms around him.

**Mike Muse:** *Gags* Well arent you fluffy today.

**Alex Muse:** It was sweet!

**Mike Muse:** It was disgusting!

**Alex Muse:** Awww Mikey be nice!

**Mike Muse:** Hell no! And she made ME the girl! How and I the girl?

**MyBizTheMiz**: Because you act like it. *Pouts*

**Mike Muse:** Oh hell no! *Storms off*

**Alex Muse:** Shhh I let him believe he is the man, its good for his self esteem.

**MyBizTheMiz:** But?

**Alex Muse:** But we all know im the real master mind mauahahah


End file.
